Spiderman's Little Kitten
by MsWolfProtector
Summary: After Felicia's father is taken, Spiderman goes back to comfort her and maybe be her...boyfriend? The tell each other their secrets and soon they form a bond. But that's not all, every now and then the dead come back to life...


**What if, after Spiderman took John Hardesky back to S.H.I.E.L.D he went back to see Felicia? What if he started to talk and bond with her? What if they fell in love?**

**Disclaimer: Bitch, do I look like Stan Lee?!**

Chapter 1; Spiderman's POV;

As I swung across the city, I thought to myself about what I was now going to do. Go home to Aunt May, visit MJ or... no. Not now, she just lost her dad again...

_Exactly, she needs you. _A little voice in the back of my mind told me. Sighing, I changed direction and swung my way over to where Felicia lived.

Landing on the railing outside her bedroom window, I peered in to see her laying on her bed with her back facing me but I could tell my the jolts of her body that she was crying. Carefully, I opened the window and walked inside, perching on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, I gentle rubbed her shoulder causing her crying to momentarily stop and for her to roll her to face me.

"Spider?" I heard her whisper in a gentle tone.

"I'm here, Felicia, I'm here."

As soon as the words left my mouth, Felicia clung to me and wept. Now, I can't be sure how long exactly but I knew that I had sat there for a long time before she was able to speak.

"Sorry." She chuckled nervously wiping her eyes. "I got you suit all wet."

"It's okay." I laughed but then my face twisted in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...I juts got him back and now he's gone again." She said, leaning into me.

"I know, I'm sorry." Apologizing, I rubbed her back gently.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Looking up at me, she smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I came too." I smiled.

We lapsed in silence as we stared at each other. Slowly, she lifter her hand and hook a finger under my mask. Tugging at it, it slowly began sliding up my neck.

"Felicia-"

"Shhh..." She stopped pulling the mask when it just got over my jaw and lips. Leaning in, she placed a feather light kiss on my lips before pulling back. "There is something you should know, Spider."

"What is it?" Once more, my expression turned to worry.

She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe before slowly pulling out a familiar looking black suit...wait...no...

"You-your B-Black Cat?" I stuttered, shooting up from the bed.

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She said quickly and dropped her suit.

"That's why you wanted Hardesky back so much?" I started to pace until Felicia placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Spider..." She looked up at me and I sighed.

I could stay angry at her especially when she looked at me with those big green eyes. Slowly, I lifted my hand up before ripping my mask off of my head. Sighing, I threw it onto her bedside table and she gasped.

"Peter..."

"One and only." I shrugged. "Sorry I didn't tell you...Cat."

She giggled and blushed, "I guess we've both got pretty big secrets, huh?"

"You can say that again." I chuckled and once again we lapsed into silence when suddenly she took a big step forwards and crushed her lips onto mine. Her arms went around my neck and mine went around her waist. The kiss lasted a few minutes before we hesitantly pulled apart from each other.

"Wow." Was the only word that had the ability and right to slip from my mouth. She giggled again. "I should go home, it's really late." I smiled before grabbing my mask.

Felicia nods and we walk out onto her balcony. Just before I could pull my mask on and swing off, she pecked me on the lips once more. We said good bye and I went home.

**MORNING AT PETER'S HOUSE**

I yawned and stretched as the first rays of the sun filtered through my blinds. Slowly, I went down stairs to find Aunt May in the kitchen making coffee.

"Morning, Aunt May."

Now usually, I get a cheering morning hello back but today she turned and looked at me with a stone-y expression. Uh-oh.

"Where were you last night?"

"I, uh, was just, you know, uh, out..." I scratched the back of my head lightly.

"Did it perhaps have something to do with...this?" Suddenly, she pulled out one of my spare Spiderman masks.

"Ummm...no..." I winced a little.

"Peter Parker! How could you not tell me?" Aunt May said before slamming the mask on the table and storming off into the living room.

"You never liked Spiderman and I was scared that if I told you then my enemies would find out that I'm linked to you, then they'll hurt you!" I said, suddenly angry with myself and Aunt May. "Lets talk more later." I said before taking the mask of the dining table and stuffing it into a draw in a more room. "Bye, Aunt May." She said nothing as I walked out of the house.

I pulled the hood of my blue hoodie up over my head as I stumbled down the path. Suddenly, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. Looking over my shoulder I saw Felicia giggling. Sighing, I twisted around in her arms.

"Hey, Peter."

"Hey, Felicia." I smiled before she unwrapped her arms from around me.

"You okay?" She asked.

"No, Aunt May found out about you-know-who." I shrugged.

"Oh." She said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, Peter." I smiled at her before taking her hand and twirling her around. She giggled and I chuckled.

We then spent half an hour messing around and walking together around New York. We were just going into a cafe when Felicia's mum phoned Felicia and asked her to come home. She kissed my cheek before running off back home.

Going home, I walked in my room and changed into my Spiderman suit. That's how I spent the rest of the afternoon scouting the city, they only fun came when night set in or in other words... when Black Cat came out...

**Hopefully, it will be longer next time but for now that is it and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lucy xx**


End file.
